Shadow Soul: The Cure
by Serious Vampire
Summary: The elderly couple didn't find Rose at the end of BP , Dimitri did. Now, Strigoi Dimitri and Rose have a child. Would it have a soul? Or would it be evil and bloodthirsty? Rated T for violence in later chapters.  SB never happened  *New Summary*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Rose never made it back to the Academy, so she also doesn't know her father.**

**I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER! YAY ME!...Anyway, now that's over, on with the chapter:**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner Richelle Mead. I own nothing - except this plot, Alexei and Stephanie**

* * *

**Shadow Soul: The Cure  
**  
**Chapter 1**

Rose's POV

The silence was deafening - cliché I know, but for good reason. I just delivered some particularly surprising news to Dimitri and from the sneer he wore, it was understood that he wasn't taking it too well.

Then he exploded into a fury of hand movements. "What do you mean 'you're pregnant'?" Dimitri yelled. The sudden change in volume sent my ears ringing and I barely processed what he said. With huge difficulty, I resisted the urge to protect my ear drums from exploding.

His menacing tone made me flinch. I took a few steps back, distancing myself from him in case he decided to swing.

I had hoped to keep it a secret from him, but he'd just walked in while I had a bad case of morning sickness. I was around 3 weeks along. Although, there seemed to be a slight equivalency issue as I definitely didn't look only 3 weeks pregnant. I'm amazed he hadn't noticed; he probably just thought I was getting fat.

I knew he'd react this way – but this was what needed to be done, he just didn't know it yet. Considering he hadn't hit me yet, I took that as a good sign. "You know exactly what I mean. Don't play dumb with me Dimitri, you should know how this works; I'm going to have your child," I replied, trying to appear calm.

His red-ringed eyes bore into mine as he yelled a little more. But I tuned him out, if I wanted a lecture, I would've stayed at the Academy. When he was finished—or realised I wasn't listening, whichever came first—he stormed out of the room; slamming the door behind him.

I turned around to face the room - my prison. It was a little more comfortable than a normal prison; with a bedroom, bathroom and living room that most people would have killed for. The problem was it had the same purpose as a prison: to keep me in and away from civilization. Everything in this room was made to a specific size and shape so that I would be incapable of using it as a weapon. Believe me, I've tried.

When my school—Saint Vladimir's Academy—was attacked by an army of undead vampires, a few of the students were taken as snacks. My mentor/unofficial boyfriend being who he was decided to attack the evil undead—or Strigoi as we call them—to retrieve the students.

The mission was mostly successful until the retreat, where a bunch of Strigoi jumped us and took him back into their cave. I would have followed if my mum hadn't dragged me back to the Academy.

It wasn't until later, I found out that they had turned him into one of them, and wasn't long after that when I decided to go after him. This decision tore me apart, because in doing so, I had to leave my best friend—Lissa—behind; with whom I shared a bond with.

Since then, I've travelled across Russia, to kill Dimitri; the love of my life. We had once promised each other that if we were ever turned, we would want the other to kill us. We both agreed that we would rather be dead than walk the Earth killing innocent people for eternity.

He'd found me in Novosibirsk and brought me here as captive. From day one he'd hoped that I would want to become one of them - but me being who _I_am, escaped.

I killed Dimitri's 'boss', and thought I'd killed him too - until he found me asleep beside the road. But the blow he delivered to the side of my head, made it pretty clear that my stake had missed his heart.

Although, instead of killing me - like I had expected him to do - he forgave me. Apparently killing Galina and not hesitating when I stabbed him, puts me in his good books. Though, I'm now on my last strike.

_Five weeks later_

Dimitri's visits had become less frequent as the due date came closer. This gave me the perfect opportunity to get a spot ready for the baby - when it arrives next week - right next to my bed.

My room was stocked up with toys that I had somehow convinced Dimitri to bring. Along with toys, I also got him to get me a doctor to check the baby's progress.

After numerous tests, I was told that I am now eight months along - even though I've technically only been pregnant for eight weeks. This didn't surprise me though, I had been alerted of the growth rate a while ago.

I was working on one of the finishing touches for the room: folding and putting away the baby clothes, when the doctor spoke from beside me. "Rose, can you come here for a minute, I need to know which sheet you want me to use in the cot."

I placed the last of the clothes in the draw and turned to face her.

She was a fairly short, strawberry blonde haired, woman with a glazed expression on her face (compulsion was the only way Dimitri would let her work for me). In her hands, she held two sheets; one was white with tiny colourful ducks on it, while the other was blue with the alphabet printed repeatedly in white letters.

I was about to answer when suddenly a dozen different emotions hit me through the bond: worry, confusion, sadness, but one kept coming back; loss.

Ever since I'd been brought to this place a second time, I had decided to ignore Lissa; since there was nothing I could do except take away the darkness. But this was too strong. Before I could abject, I was sucked into her head.

* * *

**A/N I know it's not as detailed as my first fanfic, but I figured it would be boring describing each scene like that. I also know it's fairly short, but this is just describing what's happened so far.**

**Also, this IS a re-write of a re-write, but I'm finally happy with it...for now.**

******I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, REVIEW and tell me what you think.  
**

**~Serious~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER! YAY ME!...Anyway, now that's over, on with the chapter:**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner Richelle Mead. I own nothing - except this plot, Alexei and Stephanie**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rose's POV

"I can't believe it," I-Lissa said, in disbelief. "How can she just disappear?" she spoke this more to herself than anyone else.

She was sitting beside Christian. He had his arms around her, trying to bring her whatever comfort he could offer. They were in Alberta's office with Eddie, Mia, and…my Mom?

"I was in touch with Rose's father: Ibrahim Mazur," she paused for the gasps and chatter to subside.

_You have got to be kidding me! Zmey – the kneecap breaking mobster guy – is my father?...Nice!_

"He was trying to get her to come back," she continued, "but she left with some _unpromised_ kids, - a group of Dhampirs that didn't graduate – in the middle of the night," she stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes. – I hadn't realized she was crying, but I kind of felt sorry for her. – _Where the hell did that feeling come from? If anyone asks, it was Lissa.  
_  
"By the time Abe had heard and went to retrieve Rose from them, she was gone." By this time, silent tears were streaming down her face.

I could feel Lissa's body start to shake, and Christian's grip on her tightened.

So they were talking about _me_, it's taken them long enough. If I haven't got my days mixed up, I '_disappeared'_ two months ago.

"So, what happens now?" Christian suddenly asked. –_Awww, so he does care, I'll have to remind him of this if I ever get out of here.  
_  
"Now," Alberta began, "we go after Dimitri. If she's anywhere, it's with him – that is if she is still alive." _Wow, I love her faith in me; does she really think I'd last less than two months on my own? _

"Okay, just give me a few minutes to pack," Lissa said.

"You won't be going princess, neither will Mr Ozera," Alberta said with finality, obviously knowing that he would want to go too.

"What!" Christian yelled, standing up, "So I could fight numerous Strigoi during the invasion, but I can't go with you to track down _one_?"

"Sit down Ozera," Alberta said, impatiently. She folded her arms across her chest in a look of annoyance.

At that, the door swung open to reveal none other than Adrian.  
"Alberta, you _have_ to let me help find Rose," he said breathlessly, "Oh, and thanks for telling me about this '_meeting_', I had to _'coax'_ it out of one of the guardians." – _It looks like Adrian has been using compulsion again; the strong smell of smoke was also a dead give-away.  
_  
"I'm sorry Ivashkov, but you can't come." Alberta responded, ignoring his sarcasm, "Your life is far too valuable."

"But I could be useful," Adrian whined. _Man he's annoying, even if it is to come 'save' me.  
_  
"How…exactly?"

"I can contact her," he said, as if it was obvious.

"I find that hard to believe, Ivashkov. Considering we don't even know where she is," she said in frustration.

"Yes, but I have different…'_means'_ of communication," he replied mysteriously. _Oh great, more spirit dreams. _

"Okay, fine Ivashkov, What will you ask if you do contact her?"

"Well, when I contact her, I'll…ask her where she is," he said sarcastically.

_I mentally slapped myself. Adrian can be such a pain._

Alberta sighed in exasperation. She was about to continue when my mother made herself known – again.

"OKAY! Enough with the arguing, we are here to try and find my daughter…Remember!" All signs of tears were gone, leaving her usual guardian mask in its place.

Alberta and Adrian stared at the floor, mumbling apologies.

"Good," she continued, "Now, Ivashkov…Ozera…Princess Dragonmir…Oh and Rinaldi, and Castile, I'm sorry, but you won't be coming." She turned to Christian, letting a sad smile appear through her mask; "We appreciate the help you gave us during the battle, but this could be tricky, - not to mention dangerous." Facing all of them, she continued, "As you all know, Guardian Belikov was one of the greatest guardians we've ever known, - especially in the fighting aspects. He is also very thorough, which could make it difficult when we try to get past the security that he is bound to have set up."

There were nods of agreement from everyone. "Add to that, a strigoi's strength and speed, and he may just be impossible to beat." She paused, letting the weight of those words sink in. "If Rose was here, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want any of you to get hurt." It was a low blow, but I couldn't help but agree, - _Your damn right I wouldn't. _

"That'll be all then," Alberta said finally, "If we find out anymore, we'll inform you."

"Likewise," Adrian replied.

Alberta and my mother escorted my friends out of the room. Once out of earshot, Mia spoke up, - she and Eddie hadn't said a word the entire time - "_So, what happens now_?" she repeated Christian's earlier words.

"Now," Lissa began, "we look for Rose, _our_ way."

* * *

**Now review, tell me what you think of the re-write**

**REVIEW! =P **

**____~Serious~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER! YAY ME!...Anyway, now that's over, on with the chapter:**

**Read and Review**

**Here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy =P**

**A/N A Thanks goes to **_LissaDragonmir_** for her help and support during the creation of the last chapter, THANKS LISS! =D**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead. I own nothing - except this plot, Alexei & Stephanie**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rose's POV

Back in my own head, I realized that the doctor – Stephanie I think – was frantically shaking me, with worry plastered across her face.  
"Rose…Rose…Are you okay?"

I pushed her back, starting to get the first few signs of motion sickness. It was probably a little mean, but I don't like the taste of bile at the back of my throat.  
"Let go of me!"

"I'm sorry," she cowered, retreating behind a chair.

For some reason, this annoyed me further "Come here," I waved her over. She was lucky that I wasn't actually trying to hurt her. That chair would have made a pretty good weapon.

She hesitantly made her way over to me. She still held the sheets in her hands, but seemed unsure as to whether to repeat her earlier statement. Finally, Stephanie gave in and started again; "Which sheet do you want me to use in the cot?"

I quickly pointed to the blue one with white letters; since I couldn't see a baby Strigoi lying on colourful ducks.

Stephanie nodded and covered the small mattress with the sheet. Once finished, she turned around and started to leave; she just about got to the door too, when a small whimper escaped my mouth.

My stomach twisted and I dropped to the ground. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out. I tried to breathe, but the pain was making that almost impossible.

I didn't have much longer to think about it, because the pain suddenly became too much.

Black spots clouded my vision, and I passed out.

In the darkness, light appeared, however, it didn't last very long as the dark took me under again. This kept going, until I was starting to wonder if I was watching some, twisted black and white movie.

In the end, the light won, and I found myself in another of Adrian's dreams; we were back at the ski resort.  
"Adrian, I've missed you _so_ much!"

He was against a wall, and was about to walk towards me, when he stopped mid-step. He was staring at my stomach, which was the size of a balloon.

Finally, he got his voice back, "Tell me that is not what I think it is," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"What, so you're _hoping_ that I've just gained an extra few pounds?" I asked sarcastically.

"Rose," he warned.

"Yes, it is exactly what you think, - I'm going to be a mother," I sighed placing my arms protectively over my belly.

Disapproval replaced the disbelief on his face, and he screwed it up in disgust.  
"So you're one of _those_ are you?"

It wasn't a question. I looked at him in horror – did he just imply that I'm a blood whore?

"No, I'm not," I defended, walking closer to him; "Just because it isn't yours. It is actually-" I stopped myself. I couldn't tell him that Dimitri is the father, that's even worse than being a blood whore. If he was still a dhampir, than sure, it would be fine. But he's not. He is a strigoi.  
"Never mind, it's none of your business." I sighed again, in frustration this time.

I tried to wake up but something was stopping me, holding me back from making my get-away. Using this to his advantage, Adrian ran over.

"You're right, it is none of my business," He held my face between his hands, and stared me in the eye, "I'm sorry. That's not why I'm here. I need to know where you are."

I looked at him; trying to see if I could trust him. But I realized it was too soon. I need to have this baby, and let it get to know their father, before anyone can find us. I need more time - so I can find out if what Dimitri told me is true - before we run away. If not, I know I'll have to kill him this time, I can't afford to miss. I need to keep this baby safe.

"I don't know," I lied, I knew the general area, but I needed more time. "I've been locked in a room the entire time,"–_Shit!_ I realized too soon, I should've told him something else. _Ah well too late now, I'll just have to hope he doesn't get it.  
_  
"But you have got no bruises or anything, you were even fed well," he said in confusion. Adrian ran a hand through his hair. "Strigoi wouldn't just do that, hell not unless…NO!"  
_Damn_! Reality had dawned on him; he took a few steps back, holding up his hands when I tried to follow, "Don't come any closer."

I stood still and waited; now hoping that he wouldn't guess the father.

"It's Dimitri's isn't it?" he pointed to my baby. I didn't need to answer. _Wow, this hoping thing really isn't working for me. _  
"Rose, that's horrible. How could you? What about..." he kept going, but I didn't stick around to listen.

"I'm sorry, Adrian," I whispered, before I forced my way out of the dream, welcoming the numbing darkness that consumed me.

**

* * *

******

Now review and tell me what you think of the re-write/chapter!

~Serious~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!**

**I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER! YAY ME!...Anyway, now that's over, on with the chapter**

**(Since this was on the original chapter, I decided to include this too)**

**Here's Chapter 4, it's dedicated to **_LissaDragonmir_**, I hope this cheers you up!**

**I have changed the summary - for those of you that have noticed**

**Thanks goes to:  
**Destinee Rose Belikov**;** Miss Jessica Cullen**;** LissaDragonmir**; and** mouse123 **for their reviews.**

**A MAJOR thanks goes to...**Christian's Girlz **for managing to review EVERY CHAPTER!**

**So, THANKYOU!**

**Enjoy! R&R, all feedback is appreciated =P**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead.**** I own nothing - except this plot, Alexei & Stephanie**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Adrian's POV

I _couldn't_ believe it…I _wouldn't_ believe it…I _have_ to believe it. But how can I? After _everything_ she's been taught, how could she? – And with _him_?

I felt the darkness creep up on me, wrapping its vines around my mind, as I clung to what little sanity I had left.

I stood up from my bed; I was sitting there when I contacted Rose.

It had been harder than usual to get into her dreams. Just when I thought I had her, my grip on her would slip and I'd be back in my room. It was like something was blocking me. Like the darkness that surrounds her was trying to keep me out.

But I eventually got through, although I wish I hadn't now. – Not only was the news bad, but by breaching the darkness, some of it stuck to me.

It didn't take me long before I was in front of my alcohol stash. It was in a huge cupboard at the foot of my bed. Ruffling through it I grabbed for one of the strongest I had.

I tipped up the bottle and drank it in less than a minute, slowly I could feel the effects settle in.

First, there was the heating sensation that followed the first mouthful, then, the numbing feeling at the tips of my fingers.

But the usual calming effect didn't follow. _Rose's darkness was worse than I thought._

Finishing off the bottle, I grabbed for my smokes.

After emptying the packet, I realized I needed something stronger. I threw the empty packet at the wall, hating that it had done absolutely nothing to heat the freezing darkness.

I ran my hands along my stash again, debating on whether I still wanted to be alive in the morning. My hand brushed against the Russian vodka I had acquired at court, and I decided to take my chances; either it'll get rid of the darkness, or I'll be too dead to care.

Without further discussion, I started, - emptying it in seconds.

I tried to ignore the burning in my throat and the obsanities my body was screaming, but it was no use.

I clawed at my throat wishing it would ease the pain; my eyes watering as I coughed up a lung.

I half walked / half fell towards the fridge, before grabbing the orange juice and finishing the bottle, glad that it slightly eased the burning.

Faintly, I remembered that the darkness had been silenced, as I made my way to the door, - unable to catch myself as I stumbled forward and hit my head on a near-by table.

The only thought remaining, was telling me to go to Lissa and expose Rose.  
My conscience told me I should keep it a secret, but it was too late now, - I was no longer in control.

I stood back up and walked out my door. Bloodied and bruised, I headed towards Lissa's room.

Man, the hangover is going to kill me in the morning...if I live that long.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! =P**

**What do I need to improve?**  
**HOW can I improve it?  
****Did you like the re-write?  
What future chapter (for those of you who have already read this) would you like to see improved and which aspect?**

**~Serious~**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY!  
Thanks for reviewing =P  
I decided that two was enough, and figured I should put up a chapter **_with_** the baby!**

**Since this was an anonymous review, I'll reply this way.**

* * *

**Dear (written in digits with no spaces) zero zero . O O**

**Thanks for the um...insight!  
Firstly, how do you **_expect _**people to **___improve _**if they **_don't_** get reviews? **  
**Yes, I already knew how the**_ hits_** work****, but thanks for reminding me =P  
I'll **_try_** to work on that.  
Yes, it probably **_does_** suck, but that's **_your_** opinion.  
And finally, people might take these reviews more **_seriously_** if you signed in.****  
**

**~Serious~**

**P.S I really mean it when I say thanks, now I know how to improve!**

* * *

**The review belonging to the reply above hasn't been deleted.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead. I own nothing - except this plot and Alexei**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

ROPV

The first thing I was aware of was that I was now lying on a bed; the soft blankets hugging me, keeping me safe from the outside world.

I slowly opened my eyes, to reveal the familiar surrounding that was my bedroom.

Moving my arms, - careful not to tangle or pull on any cords that were stuck in them – I placed them over my belly.

I sat up in shock, - ignoring the dizziness that threatened to pull me back into the state of unconsciousness – looking down at my now childless stomach.

Suddenly the past events came back to me, and I yelled for Stephanie.  
I head the sound of footsteps, and she walked through the door, carrying a two month old baby. – At least it looked that old.

It had the same familiar brown hair as its father, with _my _brown eyes.  
My immediate reaction was to reach out and hold it.

Stephanie complied, handing me over the child. "It's a boy," she quickly said.  
I rolled my eyes; of course it's a boy. Looking at it closely, you could see a few boyish features, even at this age.

I slowly rocked back and forth, while whispering nonsense words to him.

"How long was I out?" I asked in confusion.

"Two weeks,"

Ah, that'd be why he looks _months_ old. It seems he still ages fast.

"It's slowing down," Stephanie said, noticing my concern, gradually. It should be back to normal in a few weeks," she added.

"How old is he…_physically_?" I braced myself – here it comes.

"One month," I stopped rocking, looking up at her in confusion. "He's tall for his age."

Of course! He's got a father who is 6 foot 8 or something.

"Does he have a name yet?" I wondered, unsure whether Dimitri had done the honors.

"No. Dimitri hasn't come in since he found out you were unconscious," she confirmed.

"Well then," I spoke to my child, "I guess I'll have to call you…" I tapped my chin, trying to think of a good name.

I watched my baby stare at me with a curiosity far greater than others his age.  
His face was serious, like the mask Dimitri always wears.  
I tried tickling him to get him to crack under pressure, and smile.

But just like his father, he didn't budge. Instead, he held my fingers tightly in his small hand. With a strength that obviously came from the strigoi in him, he pulled it away from his body, hold tight enough that I was starting to loose feeling in them.

He stared at me, waiting intently for his name.

Finally I gave up, "Fine! I'll call you…Alexei!"

With that, he let me go. Dropping his mask to reveal a mouthful of teeth, in a smile that would someday make teenage girls swoon.

* * *

**Hmmm, teeth already? I'm concerned!**

**Thanks for reading!  
Good? Bad? - REVIEW!  
If you liked it, tell me what part, and I'll try to write more of them.  
If you didn't like it, again, tell me what part - and how to improve it (preferably with examples - things like 'it sucked' doesn't help me fix it)**

**~Serious~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**This chapter should clear a few things up, thankyou for the questions, I need them to know what to add.**

**Read and Review - Enjoy! =P**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead. I own nothing - except this plot, Alexei _AND _Stephanie (I always forget about her)**

Stephanie had decided that I was well enough to get out of bed, so I was now walking around with Alexei in my arms.

He had fallen asleep awhile ago but I didn't want to put him down. I couldn't believe that this little baby in my arms was mine – and Dimitri's

I can remember _that_ night clearly; we were lying on the couch…

*FLASHBACK*

"Come _on _Dimitri! _Why_ _not_?" I whined.

He sighed in frustration, "Fine! Do you want to know why we can't sleep together?"

I nodded. "Here's why," he started, sitting up, "When I was _awakened_, I was told about a child," he paused, "who was half Dhampir, half Strigoi. She was born seven months earlier than normal, but her aging became natural a few months after her birth.

Years passed as she grew up, but unlike Dhampirs', she still needed blood to survive. When she turned 18, she left school to find her father.  
He didn't recognize her – only seeing her as food.

He lunged forward to grab her, but the instant his skin made contact with hers, he was hit with every element at once: Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Spirit, all swarming inside and around him; blinding everyone with a white light.

When it cleared, he was on the floor. But he was no-longer Strigoi anymore, he was a Dhampir.

No-one knows if this actually happened, but I'd rather not test it," he finished.

I stared at him in disbelief, trying to find my voice. After several attempts, I finally asked, "But why not? You could become a Dhampir again – with me."

"But you've forgotten Rose, I don't want to be a Dhampir; I'm stronger now – in _every_ way."

I rolled my eyes; typical Strigoi.

"But how come I've never heard about this?" I asked curiously.

"The girl became a target for _all_ Strigoi, she didn't last very long. She was the only non-Strigoi who knew about it, so it could never have gotten out."

Okay, I should've seen that one coming.

Deciding to go back to my earlier plan; I tried to think of some other way of seducing him, but came up short.  
Suddenly, I remembered the ring Mark had given me.

Reaching into my pocket, I hoped it still had enough spirit in it.  
"Dimitri," I said, "you're _always _giving _me_ presents, so I want to give you one. Here," I handed over the ring, "It was given to me, but I think it suits _you _better. Put it on."

He did as I asked; and you could see the difference. His face became more animated, and he started to look more like the old Dimitri I knew.

I decided that this would be my last chance, so I made my move…

We slept together that night; it was just like in the cabin – we were both equals.

*END FLASHBACK*

Coming back to myself, I realized I had absentmindedly placed Alexei in his cot.

I watched as a small smile crossed his face; he looked so peaceful sleeping.

I was so distracted, that I didn't hear Dimitri come in.  
"_Roza_."

I spun around, finding myself face to…um, well…chest.

I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss.

It was over _far_ too soon, and Dimitri looked over my shoulder, to see his child, "So _this_ is the famous Alexei," he said this in a whisper, but Alexei must've sensed something, because his eyes snapped open.

He was awake and alert in that instant, looking directly at Dimitri.

He seemed to understand who he was immediately – although I'll never know how – because he smiled that same toothy grin as he did with me; and held up his arms.

Something in the old Dimitri must've sparked; his hand started shaking, slowly reaching out toward Alexei.

But inches away, it stopped, the Strigoi in him had won; his hand swung back to his side in as instant, like nothing had happened. He turned around and hastily made his way to the door, slamming it on his way out.

Seeing as Alexei was still wide awake, I picked him up from his cot and placed him on the floor.

After standing there a little longer, I sat down beside him, and tried to find something for my child to play with.

* * *

**Good? Bad? What did _you_ think?**

**If you're unsure of anything, tell me. As you may have noticed, I'm on here _almost_ every night.**

**The next update won't be up until friday afternoon, at _least - I won't be home._**

**_~Serious~_**

* * *

Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**I'm so thankful for ALL of the reviews I have recieved!**

**This is Dimitri's POV of the last chapter.**

**I am aware that this is a _very_ short chapter. I also know that I promised a few people that I would try to post two chapters. However, due to school assignment and exams, I have very little time to write. In fact, the majority of the writing I complete is done during my classes. - whoops =P **

**So, until I have completed my assignments (all 8 of them) I won't be updating as often - or if I do, they will be fairly short.**

**The process the chapters go through to get to your computer screen _also_ slows me down. Each one goes through around 5 drafts each to ensure that there are very few mistakes. (And before you ask - no I can't reduce that number. This is because I first write it onto paper, THEN transfer it to computer)**

**Read and review! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead I own nothing - except this plot, Alexei and Stephanie**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

DPOV

I had no control over what I was doing. I was stuck in a monster's body – or rather, a monster was stuck in _my_ body – while I was being controlled like a puppet; doing things to Roza that will haunt me for the rest of my existence.

One thing I seem to be doing a lot lately was eating…well, it's more like _drinking_.

I feel terrible for all the lives I have taken while being controlled, even the Strigoi I killed. But after _so_ many months, I've given up on trying to fight it; although, I don't think I'll ever get used to the taste of blood.

I was just finishing one of my _meals_ when I received a message from Stephanie, telling me that Rose was awake.

Part of me wished she hadn't, I can't bear to harm her again.

I was slowly forced toward her room – slowly was actually pretty fast, but compared to a Strigoi's speed…well, you get the idea. – I was trying to slow down, giving her a little more time without me. Without me bringing her anymore harm.

Finally, I made it through the door.

"Rose?" I called, - no answer.

I walked around the room, following the soft thuds of her heartbeat.

It led me to the baby's room

The sight before me almost stopped my tainted heart.

"Roza," I said. She was watching something I couldn't see, but her face showed more love and pride than I had ever seen.

At the sound of my voice, she jumped slightly, and spun around, ready to take on anything.

Recognition crossed her face and she reached up to wrap her arms around my neck, pulling me down toward her.

My lips crashed onto hers with the same passion and ferocity as they always did; with the unmistakable spark that was forever present.

Rose's heartbeat spiked, but so did someone else's.

I ended the kiss and looked at the source – a baby.

He had similar features to Rose, and myself.

"So _this_ is the famous Alexei," I whispered. Rose had mentioned that she liked the name, so I figured it would be what she called her-our son.

I could tell he was awake, his breathing was uneven, and his heart beat in time with Rose's – Wait! That could only mean-

I was distracted from my thoughts as he opened his eyes; looking right at me.

He paused for a second, the revealed a wonderful smile. – The teeth didn't surprise me, how else was he supposed to break the skin?

It must have been an instinct, because I involuntarily reached out to my child, fighting the hold the monster had on me.

Seconds ticked by as my hand struggled to beat it.

My strength wavered just a little, but that was all it needed.

Yanking my hand to my side and spinning me around, it all but threw me at the door; opening it just in time for me to _fly_ through, shutting it with a bang behind me.

From there, I walked back to my room; fully aware that _it_ was _not _happy.

* * *

******So, what did you think? Review!**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**I would like to know if you would like me to write longer chapters? If so, review and tell me. The downside to this is that I would be updating even less often. **

**Also, if you're unsure of anything, tell me. I might even write a chapter about it.**

**Finally, the next chapter should involve the search and what they are up to. If you are lucky, I might even feed Alexei!**

**~Serious~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

**It's taken me a while, but I've finally got a new chapter =)**

**It's the longest so far, and at this point, IT'S MY FAVOURITE!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Your support was very motivating.  
I like the way it ends - I don't think you'll argee though =P**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead. I own nothing - except this plot and Alexei.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

RPOV

Alexei had long since gotten bored with the toy stake he'd picked up. He wasn't interested in the rattle I gave him. In fact, he didn't like anything that made a noise. So he had reached out and grabbed the plastic stake.

It now laid forgotten next to him, with a bunch of little teeth marks all along it.

Deciding that he must be hungry, I called for Stephanie to find out how she fed him while I was out for the count.

I was secretly hoping that I wouldn't have to feed him like a human child; those teeth scared me.

She came through the door a few seconds later with a piece of cloth and a bowl of warm water.

"What are those for?" I asked curiously.

"These are to clean up after he's fed – he can be a little messy."

She walked over to Alexei and sat in front of him. Stephanie then lifted him up so he was sitting on her lap, and pulled back her sleeve.

Her wrist had tiny, barely-there bite marks that probably wouldn't heal.

That's when I realised what she was about to do.

I interrupted her "Would you mind if I tried it?"

Reluctantly, she replied, "Sure."

Alexei was passed to me and I put him in the same position.

He didn't hesitate. His mouth was on my wrist before I could blink, and I felt the familiar pull as my blood went into him.

With each swallow, my surroundings slowly disappeared until I couldn't see anything.

If I was expecting the endorphins and the high you usually get during a bite; I was completely off

Instead, I was surrounded by whiteness.

I was no longer in my body, I was somewhere else entirely.

Pictures appeared, colouring my vision with blues and reds.

Those pictures turned into something else.

I saw myself a few times, mainly when I was unconscious. I looked so pale and the cords covered my arms.

That picture was replaced with another.

This one showed Dimitri with his hand slowly reaching towards me, and the snapping back.

Finally, everything went white again, and Alexei appeared; only, he was taller and on his feet.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

I jumped slightly at his voice; since when could he talk?

"Yes…I think," I must be in his head…but…how?

"Good. We must hurry. They're coming."

"_They're _coming? Who are _they_?" I asked curiously.

But he was gone.

I was back in Alexei's room; with the cot, the toy stake, and Stephanie.

Alexei was still in my arms, but he was no-longer drinking.

"Here, use this," Stephanie held out the cloth and I wiped down my arm.

"Does that always happen?" I questioned her.

"Does _what_ happen?"

"You know, do you see-" I looked over at Alexei, who was trying to tell me to be quiet, "never mind," I finished.

She watched me for a few more seconds, then stood up and left the room.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" I asked.

A lapis lazuli blue ring suddenly appeared to circle his pupils.

_Look for yourself_

A voice answered. It wasn't spoken aloud; instead, I heard it in my head.

I had just enough time to look down at a grinning Alexei before I was forced into Lissa's head.

* * *

Out of habit, I checked for the threat. Usually I'm only pulled into Lissa's head when her emotions are going haywire.

However, her feelings were only calm – if a little anxious.

She was in a plane, on her way to…oh crap, she's going to Novosibirsk.

But how do they know?

I looked further into her head.

They had received a call from Daddy Dearest – thanks a lot Zmey – who was somehow told…never mind. Abe could get information out of anyone.

The better question is: How did Lissa get to go?

Looking even further into her head – at this point I was developing a headache – I discovered that after Lissa's fifth, successful attempt at sneaking on board, they had given up; deciding that there was no way to stop her. They had already wasted two weeks.

I waited for another minute or so, to see if anything would happen.

But after sitting in the same seat, staring out the same window, and absolute silence, I gave up and pushed myself back into my body.

I looked back to Alexei, who, by the looks of it, hadn't moved a muscle.

"How do you know so much?" I questioned in disbelief.

_Which part do you mean?_

"That! How do you comm-" I stopped myself; this is a baby after all, "How do you _talk_ like that?" I corrected.

_Whenever I drink someone's blood – yours for example – I receive information and memories just like you do. I learnt English and a small amount of Russian on the first day. However, due to my physical age and level of development, I can't actually speak yet._

_As for _communicating _like this; I just stumbled upon it._

He finished.

I changed the topic, "So, is it just the guardians that we need to worry about?" I wanted to know as much as I could.

_No, there's also-_

He was interrupted by the sound of the main door opening; followed by Dimitri's voice.

"Rose!"

"In here," I replied, and signalled for Alexei to continue.

He shook his head and hastily said:

_I'm sorry, I can't talk much longer. Prepare for battle; a war is nearly upon us._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Now review, tell me what you think.**

**What do you think will happen in later chapters?**

**~Serious~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!**

**I know it's been a while since I last updated but...well...okay no 'BUTs'**

**To make it up to you all, I will update again tomorrow =D**

**This chapter is pretty much just a filler - although it does explain a little.**

**Read & Review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead**** I own nothing - except this plot, Alexei and Stephanie.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter**** 9**

ROPV

Dimitri's footsteps echoed down the hallway, as he made his way to the door.

"Rose!"

"Dimitri!" I replied sarcastically.

"_Roza_."

"Dimitri, I think we've covered that part." Well it was true!

"Get up and follow me. Bring Alexei with you."

I did as he said and stood up, grabbing Alexei on the way. I followed Dimitri down the hall, through the living room, and stopped at the main door.

I had once only thought of it as my only means of escape; but now it was like a shield – protecting me from what was to come.

Dimitri turned his head towards me, making me pay attention.

"This shouldn't be necessary, but just encase you get locked in, the password is: **'4-2-8-4-2-9-2-9'**, or: **H-A-T-H-A-W-A-Y**."

"That seems simple enough," I replied.

He pressed the numbers and the red light turned green, signaling that the door was unlocked.

Dimitri pushed it open, and we walked toward the next door. This one had a sign on it at about my eye level.

In the centre was a large image of what looked to be a piece of jewellery.

It was of a large red rose, with smaller roses attached to three ellipses. Those ellipses joined to create a triangle. Small thorns adorned waves of silver which flowed below to create a cross.

Across the image was the word: '**BECOMES**' in swirly gold letters.

"Let me guess, the next one is: **'B-E-L-I-K-O-V'**?" I said sarcastically. I was in one of those moods.

"No, I'm not that stupid! The next one is: **'4-6-6-6-7-8-2-5'**, or-"

"**'I-M-M-O-R-T-A-L'**," I interrupted.

It had been awhile since I'd used a phone, but I knew the position of the letters off by heart.

"Correct!" he exclaimed, pressing the appropriate numbers.

I followed Dimitri through the door and down a few flights of stairs. We stopped at a familiar vault and he turned to face me again.

He stood about a meter away, in an obvious attempt at keeping Alexei away.

Alexei hadn't made a sound the entire time, – although that didn't surprise me – he just sat on my hip and paid attention.

"Okay Dimitri, what's going on?"

"I have received information from a reliable source. They told me that Strigoi are teaming together to create an army, in an attempt to destroy Alexei."

A chill ran down my spine as he spoke. Of course, why didn't I think of this before? Strigoi would be going crazy when they heard about Alexei.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"_We _are going to arm ourselves and fight!" Dimitri answered.

"What do I do with Alexei?"

**_Put me down _**Alexei replied.

I could have sworn I saw Dimitri jump. His eyes shot down to his son. "W-W-What did you say?" I had never heard Dimitri stutter before.

Alexei: 1, Dimitri: 0

**_Damn it!_**

"Alexei! Watch your tong-…um…mind!" I chastised.

**_Sorry mother, but this is why I didn't say anything before – when Father walked in. He can hear me; but I forgot. It won't happen again._**

"It better not!" I didn't really care, but it sounded like a motherly thing to do.

I placed Alexei on the ground, and watched in amazement as he got to his feet.

"How did you do that?" I questioned.

**_Strigoi blood_**

He didn't need to elaborate – it must be another bonus from being half Strigoi.

Dimitri caught my attention again; "These will be more comfortable to fight in," he said, handing me a set of clothes.

I hadn't noticed that he was holding anything; but now I had, I saw that he was holding a couple of other items.

"What are those?" I asked.

"_Those _will secure knives, swords etcetera to your legs, and other parts of your body," Dimitri responded, handing them to me.

"Now," he said, opening the vault; "choose your weapons."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review!**

**If you're unsure about something, or have any questions, just ask. I might even write a chapter about to clear things up.**

**~Serious~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again!**

**I have uploaded a picture of the Immortal Rose - shown on the sign in the last chapter - to my profile. So if you have time, check it out.**

**As promised, here is chapter 10!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead.**** I own nothing - except this plot, Alexei and Stephanie.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

RPOV

There was a huge crash, like the sound of a clap of thunder on a silent night. It sent the windows shattering into tiny shards of glass that fell to the floor like sheets of ice.

Then there was silence. It had begun.

We waited; Dimitri and I stood side by side, Alexei in my arms.

"Put him down _Roza_, he's the safest one here," Dimitri spoke quickly.

I placed Alexei on his feet beside me, and with a quick glance down at him, I went back into position.

My right hand subconsciously reached down to grab my stake from its pocket. Now, without my child in my arms, I had more room to move.

My other weapons covered the majority of my lower body. There were throwing knives surrounding the inside of my leather, calve-high boots, as well as tucked into the strap around my thighs. I even had a sword in its sheath at my hip – all thanks to the storeroom/safe.

Finally, the sound of heavy foot-falls could be heard in the distance, reminding me of a storm rolling in.

Looking through the now absent window, the view outside was terrifying.

An army of strigoi marched towards us, the red glow of their eyes lit up the maze like a city street, right before they tore through it.

They surrounded the house, causing me to become light-headed from the nausea the sheer numbers created.

I pushed that away, I didn't need that now.

The first few flooded the room, destroying any hope of escape.

I looked over at Dimitri, he looked back and nodded; its time.

We spun around so we were back to back, with Alexei inside the protective circle we created.

I chanced a glance around the room; it was packed. There was barely any room to turn around.

The first one came at me from my right. I had just enough time to drive my stake through his heart before-

**_WATCH OUT!_** Alexei mentally screamed.

-I received a blow to my rib.

I stumbled back – almost tripping over him in the process – but caught my balance at the last second. I'm loosing my touch.

The strigoi – that I'm pretty sure just broke my rib – came at me again.

My left hand grabbed for a throwing knife, and with a flick of my wrist, he was on the floor too.

This kept going on for what felt like forever; with me barely dodging fists before I killed the supplier.

That was until they changed tactic. Instead of coming at me one-by-one, they attacked together.

Four burly strigoi jumped on me, and I fell to the floor. I turned slightly so I wouldn't squash Alexei.

I lashed out; before I hit the ground with the force that knocked the air from my lungs.

It was no-use; they were too strong.

I looked up at Dimitri, hoping that he could help; but he was having enough trouble.

He was fighting at least eight of them; killing them with deadly grace.

The strigoi above me was snapping at my neck; getting closer with every close of their mouth.

Two of them held my arms at my side, while one was at my feet.

**_MUM! GET UP! PLEASE! _**Alexei pleaded. It was the first time I'd heard him sound like the child he was.

So this is how it ends. I had thought that over a hundred times before, but this time it was harder for me. I wouldn't just be leaving Lissa; I would also leave Dimitri and my son; I couldn't deal with that.

I kept my eyes open, to watch the last moment of my life.

There was a blinding light; and I realised that this was a pretty stupid idea, and closed my eyes.

The pressure on my limbs eased, and the light turning my eyelids pink ceased.

I opened my eyes and sat up.

There was Alexei, with his hands on two dhampirs; the other two were standing up.

One of them spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

I interrupted him, "No time to talk. Here," I threw a stake to each of them, "help us".

The one that spoke helped me to my feet, and I surveyed the room.

Everyone had stopped during the light, but they were coming back for more.

Even with the extra four fighters; the odds were against us.

The battle continued; but after ten minutes, the dhampirs were dead - either from shock or exhaustion - that enabled the strigoi to end them.

So it was just Dimitri and I left. Alexei was regaining his strength after curing the four dhampirs.

I had used all the knives on the strigoi that were lying around the room. But I didn't have time to retrieve them; more strigoi were still coming. All I had left was the sword – which is now my favourite weapon.

Where were they coming from? I was sure we had already killed a small town worth of people.

My arms ached, along with all the injuries I had received.

"I can't keep this up much longer Dimitri," my voice could barely be heard over the continuous 'THUMP' of bodies hitting the floor.

I had gone on auto-pilot - even the darkness wasn't enough to keep me going.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review!**

**If you're unsure about something, or have any questions, just ask. I might even write a chapter about to clear things up.**

**~Serious~**


	11. Chapter 11

******Hey everyone!**

******Wow, I'm on a roll...another chapter!**

******This one is a lot shorter than others - but it makes up for it - you'll see =P**

******Read & Review **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead. I own nothing - except this plot and Alexei.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

RPOV

But Lissa was.

I could feel her getting closer – well technically she wasn't moving – she was at a secure hotel with a number of guardians.

_She_ kept me going, sending me strength in _her _element – spirit.

It was exactly what I needed.

With a new burst of energy, I fought with everything I had.

I lost track of time, handing myself over to the fight.

Each kick was more powerful than the next, sending Strigoi flying in different directions.

I sensed – more than heard – the guardians arrive. With them they brought fire users – all of which were stationed outside, to prevent the house from burning down.

Slowly, Strigoi numbers decreased, until only Dimitri remained.

But then, they started advancing on him. The people I love, started attacking my reason for existence. I couldn't let that happen.

I threw myself in front of him.

"Stop!" I screamed, but they weren't listening.

Dimitri pushed me out of the way – with enough force to send me across the room. "Stay there!" he told me desperately.

His voice sounded so reasonable, keeping me firmly in place.

I watched him fight – always one step ahead of everyone else, blocking every kick and every punch with ease.

But what he wasn't expecting was for everyone to jump on him at once.

They grabbed him from every angle, dragging him to the floor.

The moment his back hit the ground, I was snapped out of Dimitri's compulsion; it was like a bucket of water being splashed in my face.

I saw my mother above Dimitri, with her stake in hand.

"No!" I yelled, as I watched her hand come down on him.

At the same time, Alexei screamed, '_DADDY!' _and ran towards Dimitri, diving beneath Janine and the stake to shield his father.

Alexei's mental scream momentarily stunned everyone – before my mother could pull back the stake.

The stake was too close.

As Alexei dived, the blade slid across his back, slicing open everything in its path, leaving a ghastly slash along his back.

Dimitri lifted up his hand, throwing whoever was holding it back a good ten meters.

With his now free hand, he lifted Alexei's head to look into his eyes; just in time to watch them roll into the back of his head.

The second his eyes closed, the room was filled with light, temporarily blinding everybody.

And so I sat there, frozen and blinded in place; unable to see if my son was still alive.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review!**

**If you're unsure about something, or have any questions, just ask. I might even write a chapter about to clear things up.**

**~Serious~**


	12. Chapter 12

******Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait =P**

******Read & Review **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead. I own nothing - except this plot; Alexei; Stephanie; Guardian Lowe and Guardian Flettin.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

RPOV

It is amazing how time seems to stop…and then restart as if nothing had happened.

When the light finally cleared and all traces of magic disappeared, things started to speed up.

I ran over to Dimitri and Alexei.

Dimitri was still on his back, with Alexei lying across him. He looked liked he was torn between sitting up to check if Alexei was okay and staying perfectly still to avoid injuring him.

That's when I noticed it. Alexei's shirt torn and covered in blood, but his back was fine. His skin was clear, the only sign that anything had happened was a thin white line that stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip. He was fine – except for the fact that he was unconscious.

"How bad is it?" Dimitri asked worriedly. He must've mistaken my expression for something else.

"He's fine," I stated.

"What? But I'm sure I saw-" he started to sit up but was interrupted by a voice, my mother's voice:

"Don't move!"

"Mom," I warned.

"Not now Rose," she dismissed me.

I folded my arms across my chest, "Yes now, look closer. What do you see? I don't know about you, but to me he looks kind of human. You know, just like a _dhampir_?"

Her eyes flickered to me, and then back to Dimitri. Confusion clouded her features as she saw what I had described. Colour had returned to Dimitri, and his eyes were as brown as ever.

"But I saw…He was just-"

"Strigoi?" I supplied.

"But…how?"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to leave." That battle was just the beginning; there are plenty more Strigoi where that came from.

I moved to pick up Alexei; but in one smooth motion, Janine had her guardian mask back on, and her stake pointed at me.

"Stay where you are Rose," she told me.

"Screw you," I replied, reaching down to grab him.

"Come on Alexei, open your eyes." I gently shook him, but his eyes remained closed. The only movement came from the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"Get him up," mom directed to the guardians around Dimitri, "Take him to the Novosibirsk airport. We'll meet you there."

There were a few nods, and then they lifted Dimitri to his feet and directed him outside.

Once he was out of eyesight, she turned to me, "I'm glad you're okay."

She then put her stake in her pocket and surprised me by giving me a hug, being careful of Alexei.

"Don't ever do that again!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I had really missed her.

I wrapped my free arm around her and closed my eyes, forgetting about the other guardians standing awkwardly by the walls.

"We should probably go," Janine said suddenly. She let go and took a step back.

"Wait, before we do, I need to get somebody." Making sure that mum followed, I walked over to one of the many hidden rooms located throughout the lower level of the house. This one was along a hallway, located 8 metres on the right. You needed to be almost exactly 8 metres along, or you would miss the entrance.

I ran my free hand across the wall; feeling for anything that didn't feel solid.

It took me a few goes, but I finally found the security touch screen that was hidden in the wall. The screen hid behind the carpeted walls and could be accessed when you peeled the carpet back. This sounds easy, but when the carpet is made to fit perfectly back into place, it can cause a bit of difficulty.

I typed in the password that Dimitri had stamped into my brain: '3141592'

Who would have known he would be teaching me maths as a Strigoi? I mean, that wasn't even his job as a Dhampir. But he knows me too well; I love my food, and giving me a few digits of pi was genius – who knew relating numbers to a food would make them easy to remember?

With a click, the door opened a fraction – just enough to grip on to.

Inside laid Stephanie in a compulsion induced sleep.

I turned to mum, "Can you get someone to wipe he memory?" I knew she wouldn't last very long in this world.

Janine nodded, "Guardians Lowe and Flettin, take the human to the car, we'll be out there in a minute".

Once they left the room, she turned to the other guardians and started issuing orders to meet up at the airport.

Finally, everyone departed, mum Alexei and I got into the car with Stephanie and the two guardians beside her.

We then drove off, leaving my past behind me.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review!**

**This was kind of just a filler chapter - but you guys deserve something for the wait =P**

**If you're unsure about something, or have any questions, just ask. I might even write a chapter about to clear things up.**

**~Serious~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone!**

**This is my longest chapter so far, enjoy it!  
****  
Since Christmas is coming up, I figured that I should give you something, and this is all I could come up with.  
For those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, take this as a reward for being such a loyal viewer.**

******It might have a few mistakes, so take my appology now: SORRY! =P**

******Read & Review **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead. I own nothing - except this plot; Alexei; Stephanie; Guardian Lowe and Guardian Flettin.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

RPOV

It was a few hours until we were on a plane back to Montana.

We had picked Lissa up on the way, and left Stephanie at the airport with no memory of the past few months.

I was glad to see Lissa again, and know she was safely with me.

Alexei was in the seat beside me; he still hadn't regained consciousness and I was starting to worry. Lissa had already tried – and failed – to wake him up, she had given up but was still close enough to help if anything changed.

I hadn't spoken to Dimitri since he had been taken away; Janine had promptly given orders to the guardians – one of which included keeping him as far away from me as possible – much to my dismay. But I intended to break that rule as soon as I could.

Staring out the window at the beautiful pink sunset, I realized how tired I really was, and fell into a lethargic sleep.

* * *

The plane landed with a thud - waking me up – and we were driven back to the Academy

As soon as we arrived, we were taken straight to the clinic for routine checkups. They wanted to keep Alexei there until he comes around, so I hadn't been back to my dorm yet to change – or anywhere else for that matter. Instead I sat silently in a plastic chair next to Alexei's bed; waiting patiently for Dr Olendzki to return with the results.

I gently held his hand, making sure to avoid disturbing the cords that were connected to his arm. It made me ill to see him so vulnerable, and to be honest, that scared the hell out of me. His small figure looked out of place against the white sheets of the bed.

A lone tear escaped and rolled down my cheek; to be promptly wiped away. This little action made me jump, both at the fact that I hadn't heard them enter, and that I had let my guard down.

Immediately, I let myself become aware of my surroundings. There seemed to be a lot of commotion occurring behind the clinic doors. The sound of it made me stand up; but not before carefully lowering Alexei's hand.

I dropped into a protective stance in front of the bed, putting myself between it and the door.

A reassuring hand was placed on my shoulder, sending calming thoughts into me.

I spared a look at Lissa trying to tell her how much I appreciated it. Feelings of exhaustion and pity flowed through the bond; exhaustion because, unlike me, she hadn't been able to sleep on the plane; and pity because, apparently, I didn't look too great. Somehow she still managed to look stunningly flawless – even through the fatigue she was facing.

She dropped her hand. "Word has gotten out about Alexei's…healing abilities, and some people are thrilled, but there are a few that think it's unnatural." She must have seen the shock on my face, because she quickly continued; "They don't know _what _he is, or that Dimitri is the father - only the few guardians and moroi that helped in the rescue know," the bond told me that she didn't judge me.

The noise rose to astonishing levels outside, making me throw a cautious glance at the door.

"Don't worry, they can't get in; the extra guardians are outside. Even your mother is-" she was cut off by the door opening.

In walked Dr. Olendzki and a few choice people; one of which was the reason behind the rise in noise.

The guardians at the door struggled to keep the crowd back; but finally the doors closed, and I could focus on the visitors. Some of them I had expected, others – like Dimitri, Janine and Abe – I hadn't

"Rose," Dr. Olendzki walked over to me holding a clipboard; "I have the results for Alexei." She didn't look concerned as she said this, her face only showed relief. The group stayed behind her – except for Christian who went to stand alongside Lissa.

"It's all good news," she continued; "going by his recovery rate, he should be awake in a few minutes."

Relief flowed through both Lissa and myself; "What are you guys doing here?" I asked the others.

Janine spoke first; "The guardians at the door don't know how much longer they can hold everyone back, we're here for your protection – and Alexei's," she added.

"But how did _you_ get here?" I questioned Dimitri, both Janine and Abe looked like they would rather he wasn't. The last I saw of him, he was being taken to one of the Academy cells for further observation.

"I can answer that," Dr. Olendzki quickly interrupted; "After I was finished here; I went to the Academy cells to conduct a few tests on Dimitri. As soon as his results came back, I released them to the public," she paused for a moment, unsure whether to continue or not.

Dimitri finished for her; "After that, they made a few cuts and bruises with a stake, and sent me away." He tried to make it sound like it was nothing, but I knew better.

"Wait, when you say cuts…"

He held out his left hand, to reveal a long slash that cut across his palm. The blood had dried around the edges, making me flinch.

"You know, most people would be satisfied with a small scratch; but no, you had to go all out didn't you?" While everyone was laughing, I watched Dimitri, as a small smile briefly flashed across his face. It didn't matter that it was only a hint of one – or that it disappeared a moment later – the point is, it was there. It reminded me of the old Dimitri, before all of _this_ happened.

Thinking quickly, I reached under Alexei's bed and retrieved a mini first aid kit. I placed it on the foot of the bed, unzipped it, and grabbed the antiseptic, a few cotton buds, a wad of gauze, and a bandage. I then dragged Dimitri over to the chair I sat on before. He started to object, but I wouldn't take no for an answer.

Realising what I was doing, Dr. Olendzki muttered; "That's my job." but left me to it.

Kneeling in front of him, I used the antiseptic and cotton buds to clean the wound Pain briefly flashed in his eyes, momentarily making me pause.

"Are you okay?"

His guardian mask locked back into place, and he gave me a stiff nod. I stared into his brown eyes, to see if he was _really_ okay.

Abe noisily cleared his throat.

"Don't like it, don't look," I responded. Satisfied that Dimitri was fine, I continued to patch him up. Next I put the gauze over the – now clean – cut, and used the bandage to hold it in place.

Once I had finished, he flexed his hand; finding out how manoeuvrable it was. The bandage had to be rapped around his wrist a few times to keep the gauze still - but that was a necessity – and was the only thing restricting him. Finally he decided it was good enough and stood up, joining the others – excluding Christian and Lissa – around the walls.

I stood next to Lissa in front of the bed

After a few minutes of standing around, I started to relax. But before I could begin to lean against the bed, the voices outside escalated again; only this time it didn't die down.

There was a loud THUD, which could only be the sound of a guardian hitting the floor.

Then there was another – identical to the first – signalling that two of the guardians controlling the crowd were now unconscious.

The doors shook – slowly at first – building in speed and volume with each second. I threw myself between it and Lissa, with the others starting a formation ahead of us.

Heat flared to my left, informing me that Christian had decided to help. Dimitri stood on my right, keeping both Lissa and Alexei safe behind us.

My eyes locked with his, just as the doors burst open. I tried to convey as much emotion as I could in that split second, but he seemed to understand immediately.

He responded by reaching down to grab my hand; he gave it a small squeeze and whispered so only I could hear; "I love you, _Roza,_" he then let it drop back to my side. As if in sync, we forced that moment to the back of our minds, and focused on the main problem at hand; as Moroi and Dhampir alike, charged into the clinic, preparing to harm everyone we cared about.

**

* * *

**

**I took an awesome photo of the sunset - described briefly in the chapter - ignoring the fact that it was taken on land, and in Australia. =0 I was going to put it on my profile, but I haven't figured out how yet. (If you can help, either tell me in a review, or IM me).**

**So, what did you think? Review! ****If you're unsure about something, or have any questions, just ask. I might even write a chapter about to clear things up.**

**~Serious~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey,**

**You're probably annoyed with me for taking so long, but just look down; it's longer than any other chapter so far.**

******Read & Review **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead. I own nothing - except this plot, Alexei, and Stephanie.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Rose's POV

I watched in a daze as the fight began.

Punches were thrown; stakes were swinging around, used by a particular moroi who had no idea what he was doing.

Christian pelted balls of flame at anyone who stood too close – I even dodged a few myself – earning him a few glares.

"Watch where you're throwing those things!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little busy trying to stop these people from _killing _us; maybe you should try it sometime."

I was about to roll my eyes, when it hit me: Christian might be able to permanently stop these people from attacking – but Dimitri and I certainly can't. In fact, no Dhampir can. If we – no matter how accidental – kill a moroi, we would be locked up immediately.

_Oh _great,_ all these weapons and no one to use them on._

Wait, if we can't hurt anyone, then what are Dhampirs doing helping them? Unless…they were protecting their charges.

This thought came to me as I looked around the room. The moroi who had guardians would start a fight, and then with no other choice, the guardians' would have to step in and finish it – or at least try to. The guarded moroi kept going for Mia and Abe, (death wishes anyone?) which would result in either drowning or suffocation – in that order.

Due to overwhelming numbers, Dimitri decided to move to the other side of the bed, in order to protect Alexei from that side.

My thoughts were interrupted by a searing pain in my left shoulder. I reached over to grasp the stake and yanked it out.

"Sonofabitch!" I swore, holding my arm whilst looking around the room, to find the stake-swinging moroi missing a stake.

_You wanna go? _I thought, and then I flipped the stake over to hold the blade and threw it back.

I watched as it rotated over and over until the handle thumped him in the side of the head. He dropped like a rock.

The impact wouldn't kill him, but he'd have a wicked bruise when he wakes up.

One last group of fireballs whizzed past me before Christian started to sway, none of the flames hit their target.

"How are you holding up?" I asked him.

No answer.

I grumbled as I kicked my current opponent in the side of the head, - successfully ending the fight – before facing Christian and pushing him back to stand with Lissa.

"Watch him," I sighed.

Lissa's eyes grew wide as she glance behind me; "ROSE LOOK OUT!"

I didn't have to wait long to find out why.

Two muscular arms wrapped around my torso, effectively clamping my arms to my side and bring out the pain from my wound.

Struggling would be useless – I knew this from experience. So I did the only thing I could do – I dropped. His hold on me loosened, making it easier for me to plant my feet and abruptly stand up.

The Dhampir stumbled back, holding his jaw.

I then spun around and delivered a side kick to his throat and kicked out his feet, making him fall to his knees. Finishing him off, I took my sword from its sheath and hit him in the temple with the handle.

Who knew it would be so difficult to only incapacitate someone.

I saw a glint of silver out my left eye, and less than a second later my wound was re-opened.

The pain skyrocketed, then numbed as a blinding rage took over.

I swung my sword above my head, and brought it down on the knife-bearing moroi. It slashed his knife arm, leaving a fleshy gash in the same place as mine. It wouldn't kill him either, but he'd have a nice scar for his troubles. He'd also leave me alone.

I then turned to a red-headed female Dhampir, who tried to go around us in order to grab Alexei. I side-kicked her too, carelessly leaving myself open to another Dhampir, who promptly punched me in the cheek.

The pain stunned me for a moment – long enough for the darkness to fade – draining my energy in the process. It also gave my attackers a chance to team up.

One jumped behind me and yanked back my hair, while aiming his stake at my throat. Two others joined in and started punching and kicking me.

I heard rather than felt my bones break. I lost track after three ribs and my left forearm. My sword hit the ground with a clang when they broke some of my fingers.

I gave up struggling after the stake drew blood from my neck. Instead I searched for help.

Dimitri was too far away, still defending the opposite side of Alexei's bed.

Lissa was busy using compulsion on a mix of Dhampir and moroi who wanted to help beat me up.

I didn't know what Christian was doing – probably recharging from his flame-throwing act, but – I couldn't be sure.

I looked back at my attackers. _Ha, it took _three_ of them to take me down? If it wasn't so painful, I'd laugh._

Suddenly, a wall of fire rose around me; burning my enemies and making them jump back in alarm.

Grinning, I carefully turned my head.

"Nice, Firecracker!" I exclaimed to Christian; "Or should I call you Blaze?...Firewall?"

"How about Fire_ball_?" Lissa chirped in.

"Wha-NO! Lissa, too much info!" I screeched in horror.

"Relax Rose, I much prefer 'Blaze'."

"This really isn't the time you two;" Christian reminded; "And Rose, call me Firecracker again and I'll set your hair alight."

"Aww, is little Blazey-wazey embarrassed?" I teased.

Christian's hand lit up like a torch and the firewall around me dropped.

I raised my hands; "KIDDING!" I screamed.

We were laughing so hard, we didn't notice the moroi until it was too late.

He slipped around me and wrapped an arm around Lissa's throat, while aiming a gun at her head with another.

"No one move or I'll destroy the Princess's pretty little face!" the gun-holder yelled. He had black hair with animalistic green eyes.

The whole room froze; even the attackers seemed to realize that this guy had gone a step too far. Although, it was a step they needed in order to get what they wanted.

The gun he held, turned a bright orange – and I resisted the urge to look at Christian. – But the gun-holder didn't so much as flinch. He just smirked and said: "You Ozeras' always think you're the only damn fire-users on the planet; well guess what?" His arm was then enveloped in flames; burning Lissa's neck at the same time.

I grabbed my throat, trying to ease the invisible scorching pain.

Lissa screamed, and I had to fight the bond in order to stay in my own head.

The flames then disappeared and Gun-holder grinned; "Now that _that _is settled, let's get down to business. You all know why we're here: we want the Strigoi spawn; it's just unfortunate that the princess had to be involved," he then turned to me; "So, what will it be: your _son _or your _bondmate_?"

I stood frozen on the spot. Memories of Lissa and me playing in kindergarten, and the ordeal with Victor, and Jesse, flooded my mind. Then came the moments – although few – that I've had with Alexei; the day I named him, the first time I fed him, and all the battles we're faced.

The mantra flashed through my mind; _they come first. _But for the first time, I didn't know what to believe. Do they really come before your child? _Should _they? I didn't know. Lissa is – and always has been – my best friend, but is she worth my son's life? _They come first._

My mind was in an endless turmoil, so my body reacted out of instinct.

My muscles clenched; readying for a fight, and I looked over at Dimitri who mirrored my stance.

He looked at me and started an invisible countdown. I could see the seconds tick down:

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_On- _a voice in my head stopped me:

'_Don't move,' it_ whispered.

Shock registered on Dimitri's face, and we instantly looked at Alexei.

He still lay on his bed, but I could tell he was conscious. I had just enough time to process this before he stood up – tearing out the cords as he did.

The whole room heard as he mentally hissed a few choice words at Lissa's captor. _'You're a dead Sonofabitch!'_

What can I say? He learnt from the best.

Alexei's eyes glowed red as he raised his small arms.

Weapons were taken from enemy hands and directed back on their owners. The gun was removed from Lissa's stunned ex-captor, and pointer back at his head. Any spare stakes joined it, facing a few lethal areas.

I then grabbed both Lissa and Christian and threw them behind me.

The following event was both harsh but necessary. It reminded me of a double kill, or an _execution._

Two stakes simultaneously snaked forward, one slitting the ex-captors throat, whilst the other stabbed through his heart.

Once finished with him, they turned on the Dhampirs who attacked me.

Before they could harm them, I jumped/limped toward Alexei and held his head between my broken hands.

"Alexei look at me," I whispered; "You don't have to do this; you've proven your point. Now let this _go."_

I watched as he fought an inner battle. His eyes alternated between colours, before settling on blue, then fading back to brown.

His body slumped forward, and I caught him, cradling my son in my arms.

Dimitri joined me to my left and grabbed Alexei's hand. He then murmured something in Russian that instantly soothed Alexei.

Alexei motioned for me to put him back on the bed.

He stood up straight and suddenly looked much older – even if he was barely two and a half foot – which is when he telepathically said to the enemy:

'_I'll go with you'._

_

* * *

_

**Cue serious music!**

**Well...if you were annoyed with me before, you probably hate me now =P**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**So, what did you think? Review! ****If you're unsure about something, or have any questions, just ask. I might even write a chapter about to clear things up.**

**~Serious~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey,**

******It's been a while hasn't it? This chapter is around 6 pages long in Microsoft Word - my new record. This story is estimated to have another 4-5 chapters remaining.**

******I'm going to be writing two chapters in Alexei's POV. They won't however be part of those 4 or 5 chapters but instead insentive to review. **

******If you would like to receive one of these chapters at the end of this story, all you have to do is review and I will send it to your fanfiction account. **

******If you want to receive two of these chapters, review this chapter as well as the future 4. If you want, I can IM you to remind you to review whenever I upload.**

******Read & Review **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead. I own nothing - except this plot and Alexei.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Rose's POV

I'll never know if my legs buckled because of shock, or the fact that the pain decided to hit at that moment. All I remember is being supported by Dimitri's arm.

"No." we replied in sync. It was said with finality, leaving no room for discussion.

Ignoring us, Alexei tried to explain: _'This is something I need to do'._

"Not alone you're not; I'm going with you," Dimitri countered.

'_It is the only way to keep you two safe.' _This was spoken in a mental whisper.

Concern suddenly clouded Dimitri's features as he switched to Russian.

Alexei's sudden role reversal to protect his parents, seemed to unfreeze me, and I straightened back up. "It's our job to be in danger. So we're going; no _buts_"

Alexei's face grew sorrowful, '_Then you leave me with no choice."_ He then turned toward my friends, family, Dimitri and myself. Again, his eyes shone blue as he said '_You will not follow me, or try to help in any way." _

I listened, knowing fully well that he was using compulsion, but unable to break free. Lissa, Adrian and Abe seemed to be experiencing the same difficulties; symbolizing that this was some _serious_ mind control.

Now finished with his draining amount of spirit – or whatever that was – his eyes returned to their normal brown. Alexei then stumbled off the clinic bed and landed in a crouch. With an enormous amount of effort, he straightened out and limped towards the momentarily forgotten crowd.

Dimitri was visibly struggling against the invisible barrier Alexei had created, as his son passed him. There was a look of panic in his eyes, at realization that there was nothing he could do.

I was certain that my appearance would mirror his, as a drop of sweat ran down my forehead. I was straining against my immobilized body, ordering it to obey, but always being ignored. It reminded me of what parenting would be like – if I'd ever actually been given the chance.

Finally, he reached the attackers gathered at the door, where they bound his hands in rope and took him away.

* * *

A few minutes passed before I could move again.  
I knew almost instantly that the compulsion was still in place, and wasn't affected by the loss of eye contact.

I glanced at Dimitri, who was using a huge amount of effort to keep his mask in place.

Everything had happened in such a short space in time. It had become more than what I could handle, and I had not the energy, nor the desire to hold my emotions back. With the last of my restraint gone, I held Dimitri and cried.

I felt him stiffen, which just made me tighten my grip. After a second or two, he wrapped his arms around me for a moment, and then began guiding me to the door. I didn't want to look back at the destruction we had caused within the 8 hours of arriving back at the Academy.

I walked with a limp, a quiet sob escaping me every few seconds. But my pride refused to let Dimitri carry me; – no matter how much I wanted him to – I just didn't want to look weak again.

After stopping at a familiar door, Dimitri unlocked it and took me over to the bed. "The bathroom is over there," he pointed to a white door; "I will be back in about 10 minutes." He then pressed his lips against my forehead and walked out the door.

Sitting on Dimitri's bed, I wished he hadn't left. I felt so alone in this room, and needed to do _something _while he was away; or I'd go insane – literally.

A whiff of my clothes sent me running for the bathroom; shower first, worry later. I stripped off and got into the shower, thanking the hot water that relaxed my muscles.

Once the water ran cold, I quickly finished washing myself with the only available soap, turned off the taps and wrapped myself in a towel. It was then that I discovered how torn my previous clothes were. It had a number of tares, and a concerning amount of blood along the shoulder. Apparently I wasn't going to be wearing that. Darn.

I walked into the bedroom and looked around until I found a set of draws. I then grabbed the first shirt and pants I found and pulled them on. They were a _little_ big on me, but at least they were warm.

My hair was still wrapped in a towel when I heard the sound of pots and pans clanging together. I couldn't be bothered to dry my hair properly, so instead I ruffled it with the towel and put the towel in the wash basket; along with my dirty clothes.

When I got back to the bedroom, I was surprised to see Dimitri leaning against the wall; a plate of food in one hand, and a mug with steam rising from it in the other.

"I brought some of your clothes for you to wear, but I think I prefer you wearing mine."

"Very funny comrade," I started walking toward him, hoping he wouldn't notice my limp. But Dimitri being who he is-

"Sit," he pointed to the bed.

I folded my arms and glared at him as I did as I was told; flinching slightly when it aggravated my wounds.

"Here, eat this," Dimitri handed me the food and beverage – that were finished before he could re-emerge from the bathroom. He then took the empty plate and cup, and put them aside.

Dimitri suddenly became serious, "Take off your shirt."

"Whoa…umm okay…" I was glad my undergarments were still in one piece, or this would have been a very _interesting_ moment.

He kept his guardian mask firmly in place as he assessed my injuries. Once finished, he grabbed some gauze and strapping tape, and patched me up; paying particular attention to my shoulder. "You are going to need Lissa to fix your finger; I can't do much with broken bones." He looked at the clock, "She should be here soon."

I sighed at the loss of contact when he removed his hands and handed me the shirt back. "How's your hand?" I gestured at his only bandaged limb - which he had willingly received.

"It should be fine by tomorrow," he shrugged.

I looked in to his brown eyes; eyes that were no longer marred by red. _Click._

All this time, I had forgotten about the sudden change that had occurred to him. "How are you feeling?" I asked curiously; remembering when the other Dhampirs were first changed back from their previous Strigoi forms, and their confusion.

"Isn't that my line?"

"Don't change the subject. How are you coping?"

His mask returned instantly, and I couldn't help but feel rejected. Moment gone. "Fine," he said stonily.

_And I'm alone again_. With emotions so close to the edge, I couldn't stop the stray tear that fell down my cheek – I had to stop that – as I lay back on the bed.

Dimitri's mask faltered as he lent over me with his elbow beside my head. With his other arm, he wiped away the tear, but left his hand on my cheek. "Sorry. I guess…I'm just…I don't know," he sighed in frustration. "What about you?"

I thought about this for a moment, but before I could reply, there was a knock at the door.

We both sat up with a start. "It's Lissa," I said, feeling the bond.

Dimitri stood up to open it while I quickly put the shirt on. Lissa walked in shortly after; Christian trailing behind.

She walked to me without a word, and I gave her my hands. With hot and cold, there were a few unmistakable _crack_s that –unsurprisingly- weren't accompanied by pain. She then started on my other injuries; until she got to my shoulder.

I could see the obvious effort and energy she used to try and heal it, but I stopped her. "That's enough, I'll do the rest."

"But-"

"I said enough!" I snapped, the darkness was sneaking up on me still. But as soon as I thought that, the darkness was gone.

She dropped her hands, understanding what had happened. "Sorry."

"No Liss, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

"We have to go anyway Lissa. We still need to talk to Ad-that person," Christian tried to disguise his slip-up.

I was about to ask him to apologize to Adrian for me, but I remembered the last time I asked someone to do something like that for me; it didn't turn out so well.

We said our goodbyes, and they were gone.

Dimitri was now sitting on the bed again, I was back to lying down.

"You should get some rest; we have a lot to do tomorrow."

I couldn't help the groan that escaped when I thought about classes and graduation. "Do we _have _to?" I whined.

"Afraid so my _Roza_-" The last part seemed to surprise him because he stiffened. "Goodnight Rose."

This time it was my turn to be surprised. When Dimitri went to stand up, my hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave, please…it's just…I can't…"

I was silenced by Dimitri's finger, "Shhh, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He reached over to turn off the light, and then waited for me to shuffle over and make room for him. We climbed under the covers, and I nuzzled into his chest.

There are many reasons as to why I started crying. But I soon calmed, lulled into sleep by a string of Russian words.

* * *

When I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, I automatically searched the bed; even though I knew Dimitri wouldn't be there. I could barely open my eyes when I tried to look at the clock. I begged that it was lying when the little digits said it was 3:45am "You're kidding right? You must be, cause I'm going back to sleep."

Before I could close my eyes, Dimitri interrupted, "Don't you dare. I wasn't joking when I said we had a lot to do."

"_Please _comrade, just a few more minutes; I need my beauty sleep."

I heard him murmur something before sighing, "Fine, I'll wake you when breakfast is ready."

I swear I had just closed my eyes when Dimitri woke me up.

"NO!" I grabbed the blankets and threw them over my head. I heard him chuckle before-

BAM! The covers are gone. I whimpered at the cold; then forgot everything when I saw Dimitri holding-

"FOOD!" I squealed, grabbing it from his hands.

"Remind me never to come between you and breakfast," Dimitri chortled.

I resisted the urge to poke my tongue at him as I scoffed the contents of the plate. I stopped when I noticed something strange about Dimitri. He looked at the food with a hint of distaste. I couldn't figure out why until-

"Eat." One word responses were all I could manage at this point; it was too early for anything else. I handed Dimitri the plate.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, "_Roza_, are you okay? I thought sharing food was against your religion."

"You need to eat comrade, you're not Stirg-" I saw fear cross his features, "Never mind. You need to eat."

Dimitri looked uncertain as he ate a mouthful of bacon. Uncertainty turned to joy as he '_mmm'_ed over the food.

"You can eat the rest of that; you look like you need it." I stood up and walked over to a bag sitting by the door. It was filled with some of my clothes. I ruffled through until I found a pair of black jeans, black shirt, and my –now signature- black leather jacket. _What?_ I f Dimitri could have a duster, why couldn't I have a jacket?

When I re-entered the bedroom, fully dressed, the plates had been cleaned, the bed was made, and Dimitri was leaning against the wall. He had already changed and was holding a bag.

He quickly handed it to me before heading out the door.

* * *

We stopped at headmistress Kirova's office. Inside sat Kirova behind the desk, and Alberta standing at her side.

Dimitri and I sat directly across from them.

"We're here to discuss your future at Saint Vladimir's Academy," Kirova began

I could help but roll my eyes at this. I mean, _No, really? Who would've guessed?_

"Firstly, your classes will be the same as before."

That made things easier.

"Secondly, you won't be able to graduate this year."

"What!" I yelled, standing up.

Dimitri placed a calming hand on my shoulder and pushed me back into the seat.

"I didn't finish," Kirova stated in annoyance, "You won't be able to graduate this year _unless_ you remain on campus until after trials. This means no missions, no running away, and certainly no looking for your son."

The last one made me flinch; but obviously Kirova had no-idea what she was talking about. "So you had no idea that he used compulsion on us to make sure we didn't follow him?"

Hearing only silence as a response, Dimitri and I stood up to leave.

"And one more thing," she interrupted, "Only a few select people know about the relationship between the two of you, and I would like to keep I that way."

We both nodded in understanding, and walked away; closing the door behind us.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review! ****If you're unsure about something, or have any questions, just ask. I might even write a chapter about to clear things up.**

**Don't forget to review if you want to receive a chapter in Alexei's POV at the end of the story.**

**~Serious~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey,**

******I'm back! Yes I'm still alive.**

******I'm stil going to be writing two chapters in Alexei's POV. They won't however be part of the 4 or 5 chapters left in this story, but instead insentive to review. ALSO, it should be noted that they WILL NOT be a re-telling of this story. The moments I have in mind are: Alexei's first day at kindergarden, and POSSIBLY what happens while he is away. The last is still being debated, so I would LOVE to hear your ideas.**

******If you would like to receive one of these chapters at the end of this story (not after this chapter, but at the VERY end), all you have to do is review and I will send it to your fanfiction account. **

******Finally, if you want to receive two of these chapters, review this chapter as well as the future ones. If you prefer, I can IM you to remind you to review whenever I upload. (Don't forget to specify that in the review)**

******Read & Review **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Richelle Mead. I own nothing - except this plot and Alexei.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Rose's POV

We headed to the gym first and I dropped my bag in the corner. We then began stretching.

Dimitri stared off into the distance while he held his arm across his body. After ten seconds on each arm, I turned around to face the stretching beam behind me.

A few minutes later I declared, "I'm done".

No response.

I spun around to find Dimitri with the same arm across his chest.

"Earth to Dimitri," I threw my water bottle at him, in hopes of gaining a reaction; it worked.

He dodged it easily; his eyes glanced around the room, instantly alert. "What was that?"

I felt the corner of my lips turn up into a smirk, "Have you ever tied a spoon to a cat's side?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me and gave me a '_you've lost it'_ expression, "No…why?"

"The extra weight makes them fall over," I recalled an old memory of a time when Lissa and I had run away. I was extremely bored. But hey; the cat started it when he hissed at me, "it's kind of funny to watch."

"And your point would be?..." He still looked lost.

"Long story short, you might want to stretch your other arm before the extra inch and a half you're just added to that one, gives to a nasty _lean._"

He gave me another look before he processed what I'd just said, "Did you just compare me to a cat?"

Oh crap, _busted._ With a grin, I bolted out the door and around the track. I _sensed_ more than _heard_ him catching up to me. Before I could turn around to check where he was, he tapped me once on the shoulder, and took off in front of me.

I spent the next lap catching up to him; but when I did, I smacked his arm and ran ahead.

We continued this hardcore game of tag until the require number of laps were complete. Although, I think Dimitri only ended the game so I couldn't tag him again.

When I finally regained my breath, Dimitri instructed me to do the standard push-ups and sit-ups; all timed of course.

"Ninety-nine," he counted, "One hundred. Well done, you've beaten your last time by two seconds."

My stomach muscles gave way and I slumped onto the floor with a huff. I may have been doing a lot of fighting, but it had been months since I'd done sit-ups. I was just glad that when Lissa healed me, she took away my baby belly; it would have been a bitch to get rid of otherwise.

Dimitri held out his hand and when I took it he helped me up. Once on my feet, he guided me to the mats, and we began sparring.

There was no doubt that I had improved dramatically since the last time we sparred. I was able dodge the majority of his shots, and even manage some of my own. By the second last match, we had both been 'staked' twice; this last one would determine the winner.

We circled each other, slowly moving around the centre of the mats. Every so often, one of us would jump forward, trying to bluff the other. It didn't work. At last we both leapt forward at the same time and the fight began.

I sprung forward but he stepped to the side and kicked me behind the knees. My legs buckled and I made sure to roll backwards so I could jump to my feet. Next I kicked him in the stomach with a front kick, punched him in the ribs, and then returned to my original stance.

Dimitri recovered quickly and didn't hold back when he attacked. With a move I'd only ever _heard_ of, he kicked me below my elbow; a kick called the 'spinning heel kick'. It involved spinning on your front foot –similar to a back kick- but instead of throwing the other foot straight back, you bring the heel around and back on an angle. It's hard to explain, but hurts like hell when done correctly. Of course, this is _Dimitri_ we're talking about.

A few strikes later and I was on the ground. He held me pinned beneath him with my stomach on the floor. I was about to admit defeat when his grip on one of my wrists loosened in a very non-Dimitri way. Using it to my advantage, I elbowed him in the solar-plexus and flipped us over with the last of my strength. Seconds later, I placed my hand over his heart and grinned.

"I win, what's my prize?"

His deep brown eyes shone with pride as he starred up at me. Wordlessly he flipped us over so my back was now on the ground and closed the space between us.

The kiss held everything I missed about Dimitri; not only the fierceness and power, but also the kindness and compassion that was absent while he was Strigoi.

When we finally broke apart, I was breathless –he still had that effect on me after all this time. Between gasps I was able to get out, "Why didn't you just…say so…I would've ended the fight sooner."

He gave me one of his rare full smiles that were few and far between.

I'm pretty sure that pain in my chest is the feeling of my heart stopping; but hey, at least I could die a happy woman. "We should go."

Dimitri stood then, helping me up with him. Hand in hand Dimitri grabbed my bag and we walked toward the doors. Before opening them, he gave me one last kiss and dropped my hand. Once again, he handed me the bag.

I took a deep breath; what awaited me on the other side of the doors wouldn't be welcoming. I knew this from experience; the halls of Saint Vladimir's Academy always held the latest gossip. Unfortunately for me, I would be the target until I leave. There was no way that I could ever regain the respect that I once held. I frowned.

When the doors opened, whatever conversation was previously being held vanished. The only sound came from our footsteps as they lightly touched the pavement.

All eyes were on me; giving me a slight feeling of déjà vu of the first time I was brought back to the Academy. My frown deepened.

Someone grabbed my elbow, and panic rose in my chest; that was until I realized it was Dimitri. To an outside eye, the gesture would have appeared hostile, but the look in his eyes suggested otherwise. They showed sadness with a twinge of reassurance.

I began to relax. At least that was until the silence broke and the taunts started. A few of the comments made my eyes prickle and I willed myself not to cry. My chest pounded in my chest and my throat closed up. I wouldn't make it to my room in time, but that won't stop me from trying.

I broke from Dimitri's grip and bolted down the corridor; almost reaching the corner when a loud _thump_ made me skid to a halt. I spun around to find Dimitri holding a novice against a brick wall. One arm was across the other guy's throat, while the other was raised ready to punch again.

My stomach dropped when I saw the blood dripping from his knuckles. Beside the Dhampir's head there was a severely chipped brick.

Dimitri's voice sent chills down my spine, "If I hear one more word about Rose, It'll be the last thing you ever say." He sounded like a Strigoi; like his soul had been sucked out of him. I couldn't stop the fear that filled me.

Finally he dropped the Dhampir and took a step back. When he noticed the remaining students, "Get to class before I place you all under house arrest," he snarled. No one questioned the fact that he didn't have the power to do that, but they left just as quickly anyway.

The hallway emptied immediately, and it was only Dimitri and I left. He unclenched his fist, "You need to go to class too _Roza_." I sighed and started jogging to my dorm, "You go on and get ready; I need to excuse you from your first class. I'll meet you at your dorm in 30 minutes."

"But what about your hand?" I was trying to stall, the more time I spent here, the less I would have for class.

"That's what Dr Olendzki is for. Don't worry I'll be fine, now _go_." Without another word he took off in the other direction.

After a quick shower and change, there was a knock at the door. Dimitri was on the other side, and I didn't miss the bandages on both of his hands. He refused to be healed by Lissa. "Are you ready to go?" He gave me a quick once over before waiting for my answer.

I pretended to think about this for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, "Nope. Does this mean I don't have to?" I asked, using my best begging face.

"It wasn't a question."

Damn.

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter, but I'm trying to space out the timeline. I also wanted to show that Dimitri really is struggling after returning to his normal self. **

**So, what did you think? Review! ****If you're unsure about something, or have any questions, just ask. I might even write a chapter about to clear things up.**

**Don't forget to review if you want to receive a chapter in Alexei's POV at the end of the story. Also, tell me what YOU want to read about.**

**~Serious~**


End file.
